I've Been Mocked Enough
2002 ''' '''TRT: 7:00 Comedy The first gauntlet movie to be produced out of the Corvallis-area Bravado / Funeral Home / Junk / F&C / etc conglomoration, this one was produced by Garrett Gilchrist of Orange Cow Productions. The script for this one was written by Jonason Ho, and is the bizarre story of Tex Reeves, who rolls into the town of Yukonville with his gang and takes it over with the help of his mystical Blue Sea Eagle. But he is finally confronted by The Man with No Name and his 10,000 fire-breathing dragons. An epic confrontation, the likes of which has never been seen, concludes the standoff and this amazing tale. Cast Production Crew Category:Jonason Ho Multimedia Commentary "I've Been Mocked Enough" was written to be a traditional genre film. A standard melodrama. It was set in a world where the hero wears white and the villain wears black. Where the character's intention was clear-cut and the plotline was straightforward. It was also a tribute to Stephen's King's Gunslinger series, which I haven't read. At first the movie felt like a brainless schlock. On a closer look, I realized that the imagery told a very different story from the voice narration. In fact, the film was carefully constructed to contrast the standard and subverts the traditional western genre. By making no effort to differentiate between the character's costume, feature, gesture, the direction they were facing, and making them wearing the same cowboy hat, the line between the good and the evil was blurred. The meaning behind each action became complex. The moral intention became ambiguous. It was a daring decision to film on location instead of a controlled studio environment. I would like to applaud the valiant effort to obtain the desert-ish feel by filming at a outdoor sand-volleyball court. The volleyball nets was brilliantly improvised into the movie. Even the minor villains were well conceived. They were remorseless as they went on their evil rampage with their straw hats and goofy grins. It was as if they were on vacation. But when they perish I couldn't help but felt sympathetic toward these poor, mis-guided bastards. The special FX was top notch. The fire-breathing bald eagle indicts America's imperialistic abuse against the third world countries under the Nixon administration. I was disappointed when the 1000 fire-breathing dragons was replaced by a shitty dinosaur hand puppet. But the irritation was minor. The movie was almost perfect. The ending fell flat with a half-assed dance sequence that went nowhere. Nevertheless, we were hinted from the beginning -- as "the man with no name" broke the fourth wall -- this is a different film. This is a film where the incoherence is intended, where the experimentation is applauded. Perhaps it was the perfect ending to this perfect post-modern masterpiece? In conclusion, I enjoyed the revisionist take on the script. I felt very fortunate and flattered that my meticulously crafted story didn't go to waste. But seriously, it was fun to watch. ''-Jonason Ho'' External Links Orange Cow Productions: I've Been Mocked Enough Image Gallery eagle.jpg train_man.jpg texreeves.jpg Category:Gauntlets Category:Comedy Category:2002 Productions